Un amour impossible
by Onzeheureonze
Summary: Il lui avait promis, il lui avait promis qu'ils auraient un avenir ensemble. Elle l'avait cru, aveuglement, elle avait cru le retrouver ensuite. Mais, que serait la vie sans ses déboires ? Rien. Ce serait trop beau. Fred/Hermione


Bonjour !

Bienvenue dans ce petit OS, j'ai le plaisir de vous le faire découvrir. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec moi et surtout à lire mon écrit.

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire je laisse les personnages à JK ainsi que tout l'univers qui s'en suit.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, une petite review ne serait pas de refus, vous savez pour m'améliorer etc.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

« - Tu me promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien?

\- Je te le promet, nous nous retrouvons à la fin. »

C'était la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit de lui. La dernière fois qu'elle le vit. La dernière fois qu'elle lui embrassa sa joue avec tendresse et qu'il afficha un sourire à son image.

* * *

 **_Quelque mois auparavant, juste avant la cérémonie de mariage de Bill &Fleur._**

Les journées étaient plutôt chaudes, c'était agréable de passer du temps dehors. Hermione ne regrettait pas d'être ici malgré les temps qui courent ainsi que ce qu'elle avait été obligée à faire quelques jours auparavant. Effacer la mémoire de ses parents au cas où cette guerre aurait raison d'elle. Leur effacer la mémoire afin de les éloigner d'elle, de l'Angleterre, de Londres afin qu'ils ne soient pas mêler à tout cela. Bien que cela faisait mal, elle savait qu'elle avait eut raison de le faire. Et puis, si la guerre se fini en leur faveur, qu'ils gagnent et qu'elle est encore vivante lors du coup de grâce alors, elle pourra les chercher et raviver leur mémoire afin qu'elle redevienne leur Hermione chérie et que tout cela soit derrière eux. Elle ne rêvait que de ça.

Assise sur une chaise façon transat mais plutôt enchantée dans la grande étendue d'herbe derrière le terrier, elle regardait les hommes de la famille s'atteler à la tâche qui était de monter la tente pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Qui avait comme idée de se marier avant une guerre ? « Des gens qui espèrent » susurra une petite voix dans la tête de la sorcière qui préféra l'ignorer et se contenter de reposer son regard sur les Weasley accompagné de Lupin et Harry.

Elle, elle n'aura qu'à s'occuper de la décoration comme Madame Weasley l'avait signalé en compagnie de Luna. Et cela va très bien à Hermione. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas la tête à faire autre chose.

\- « Eh bien, tu en fais une tête Hermignonne! »

\- C'est pas le moment, Fred.

\- « Doucement, on ne mord pas ! Tu veux du jus de citrouille? »

Hermione le regarda avec les sourcils froncés avant que son regard marron ne se pose sur le verre qu'il tenait en main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans, Weasley?

\- « Quoi ? Rien du tout! Pour qui me prends-tu? »

\- Pour un jumeau Weasley, tiens !

Le rouquin leva sa main libre en signe d'innocence et plutôt assoiffée mais méfiante, elle se saisie du verre qu'elle regarda sous toutes ces coutures avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Après l'avoir renifler quand même.

\- « Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner quand même, on a encore besoin de toi! »

La brune se pencha en avant pour lui taper l'épaule alors que ce dernier s'en allait déjà, hilare. Elle avoua après quelques secondes que ce n'était pas un verre piégé par elle ne savait encore quelle invention des jumeaux. C'était simplement du jus de citrouille qui lui fit le plus grand bien sous cette chaleur.

 **(…)**

La journée avait laissé place à la nuit qui était tombé il y a déjà une petite heure. Chaque habitant de la maisonnée vaque à leurs occupations et Hermione aussi. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, elle avait fini par rejoindre à nouveau l'extérieur où l'air était beaucoup plus agréable. Plus vivable. Elle en savoura chaque bouffée, les paupières fermées, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte d'un passant venant s'installer à ses côtés à même l'herbe.

\- « Vous comptez partir, n'est-ce pas, après le mariage? »

Hermione ouvrit ses paupières, sourcils froncés d'abord surprise que quelqu'un ne se trouve à coté d'elle mais surtout par la question. Elle posa alors son regard sur Fred avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux.

\- C'est prévu, oui.

\- « Vous êtes surs de pouvoir le faire, seuls? »

\- Harry en est persuadé. Et, je ne peux pas laisser Harry le faire tout seul, on a toujours fait tout ensemble. Depuis notre première année, avec Ron et Harry, on est soudés. Je… Je n'ai pas le choix, ni envie d'avoir le choix. Je dois le suivre c'est tout.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle ne vit que le rouquin hocher son visage le regard plongé dans l'obscurité qu'offre la nuit. Peu de chose à voir, surtout que le jardin n'était en rien éclairer même pas par un sort.

\- « Tu feras attention à toi? »

\- Comment ça?

\- « Je veux dire, tu feras attention à toi, comme Harry à lui et Ron.. Aussi. »

Hermione savait, elle savait qu'il s'était juste rattraper dans sa seconde phrase. Elle ne comprit pas, si bien qu'elle laissa planer le silence quelques instants avant qu'elle n'hausse ses épaules en même temps qu'elle n'hoche son visage.

Bien sûr, nous serons aussi prudents que l'on peut l'être.

Et avec les deux garçons, c'était peu dire, ils étaient bien loin d'être très prudents, souvent, ils frôlaient la mort.

Fred hocha de nouveau son visage, puis, se leva avant de rentrer dans la maisonnée sans rien ajouter de plus. Hermione resta pantoise face à cet échange. Elle n'avait pas compris ou alors elle ne voulait pas comprendre l'inquiétude du jumeau. Elle avait tellement désirée être un jour importante à ses yeux, que maintenant, si c'était le cas, elle prendrait cela comme un miracle impossible.

 **(…)**

Hermione avait finie par rentrer elle aussi et allait se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny chaque fois qu'elle venait ici pour toutes les occasions. Cette dernière dormait déjà ou alors si ce n'était pas le cas, elle faisait très bien semblant. Mais, la brune n'avait pas envie de demander, elle était bien trop prisonnière de ses propres pensées pour pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Est-ce possible que Fred la voit enfin autrement que seulement l'amie de son petit-frère ? Est-ce possible qu'il ne la voit plus comme une enfant, mais comme une adulte ? Une femme ? Elle avait tellement espérer qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Il s'inquiétait juste pour son frère et donc indépendamment d'eux, avec Harry. Oui, c'était ça, aucun autre intérêt sinon.

 **(…)**

La nuit avait été longue parce qu'il faisait chaud mais aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était n'importe quoi dans sa tête. Comme-ci des lutins de Cornouaille avec pris possession des lieux pour ne pas la laisser en paix.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'Hermione fut la première debout, cheveux relevés en chignon et des cernes accompagnant le tout. Génial.

Plus qu'une journée avant la cérémonie. Plus qu'une journée être ici, au terrier dans les lieux sûrs des Weasley. Après quoi, les sorciers allaient être livrés à eux-même dans un monde magique qui partait en fumée. Ils pourraient mourir à chaque instant, ne plus jamais voir leurs amis, ne plus jamais voir personne et pourtant, Hermione ne reculerait devant rien. Elle irait et ils y arriveraient c'était ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette, bien qu'elle fit le café à la façon moldu. Cela la détend un peu et puis, elle était une née-moldue avant tout. Occupée et surtout concentrer à faire son café pour tout le monde, ici, elle n'entendit de nouveau pas quelqu'un entrer derrière elle dans la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsque deux grandes mains vinrent la retourner après s'être posées sur ses hanches qu'Hermione lâcha la cuillère pleine de café à terre pour se retrouver face à un torse.

Elle releva alors la tête, et le regard, pour croiser celui encore endormi de Fred. Elle fronça alors ses sourcils, en posant une main sur son torse et une autre sur le meuble derrière elle.

\- Fred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Elle avait le souffle coupé, son rythme cardiaque s'était anormalement accéléré. Ses prunelles noisettes toujours ancrés dans les siennes. Si bien qu'elle en avait oublié un instant de respirer. Elle le regardait toujours, attendant un geste, une parole, quelque chose. Mais, rien ne se passa.

Molly arriva et après un raclement de gorge, les deux sorciers se re reculèrent, Hermione butta alors contre le meuble derrière elle et Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? »

-Je, mh..

-« Hermione avait fait tombé une cuillère avec du café et elle a faillit glisser je l'ai juste retenu. »

Voilà qu'il la faisait passer pour une cruche. Encore plus génial. Encore trop troublée et trop déçue, elle se contenta d'hocher son visage avant de se mettre à rougir en quittant la cuisine après avoir récupérer sa bêtise avec un sort de récurvite.

 **(…)**

Toute la journée, la sorcière évita le moindre contact avec le roux. Si bien que s'il entrait dans une pièce, elle en changeait. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec lui, dans la même pièce, elle risquait de ne pas répondre d'elle-même. Ne pas savoir quoi dire. Rougir comme une idiote. Bredouiller quelque chose qui rendrait la situation encore plus ridicule.

La décoration de la tente pour le mariage occupa alors avec joie la jeune femme toute la journée. Elle suivait les instructions de Molly à la lettre. Mettant ça là, ça là et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ou leur estomac criaient famine. Il était tard, tout était prêt pour le lendemain, il ne restait qu'à manger, se doucher et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant le mariage. Avant leur fuite.

La brune sortait de la douche, emmitouflée dans une bonne serviette de bain ayant oublié de quoi se changer. Quelle idiote fait-elle. Elle rasa alors les murs jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois dans celle-ci, elle enfila rapidement un débardeur ainsi qu'un short rien de trop chaud pour une nuit d'été pareille. Une fois apprêtée, elle s'installa dans son lit, Ginny n'était pas là. Sûrement avec Harry. Elle en avait de la chance. Elle aurait voulue être avec un certain roux sans complexe, sans timidité. Juste avant de partir.

Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi elle resterait dans ce fichu lit ? Ils pourraient tous mourir demain, c'est ça, la guerre. Beaucoup de gens meurent sans avoir eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans leur vie. Alors, décidée et ravalant cette boule de stresse lui obstruant la gorge, elle se releva balançant le drap de côté et elle sortie de la chambre à grandes enjambées avant de changer tout bonnement d'avis.

Elle se retrouva plus vite que prévu devant la grande porte en bois, pas si grande que cela, mais en cet instant, elle la voyait plus grande que jamais. Si infranchissable. Elle tremblait, elle avait anormalement chaud, si bien que ses cheveux lui colle légèrement au front. Elle était venue faire quoi, ici, déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

C'est la main d'Hermione, enfin plutôt son poing qui la dirigea. Un coup, puis un deuxième, porté sur la porte et bien vite deux voix, des pas, et une porte qui s'ouvrit laissant place à un rouquin, mais pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

\- « Mione ? Tu n'es pas déjà au lit? »

\- Mh non… Je…

Oh allez Hermione, ce n'était pas si dur, si ?

\- Fred est là ? J'aimerai lui parler…

\- « Oh, euh, oui, Freddy ? »

George se décala de la porte pour laisser la place à son jumeau qui quitta son lit, sourcils froncés, il vint alors à sa rencontre sans sortir de la chambre.

-Mh, on pourrait allez dehors ? Je meus de chaud…

C'était littéralement vrai, Hermione avait chaud, tellement chaud qu'elle en suffoque presque. Est-ce la chaleur ou le stresse ? Oh, elle savait bien ce que c'était au fond d'elle-même.

Fred la suivit alors après avoir échangé un regard avec son frère. Les deux rouge et or se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine avant de sortir par la porte de derrière donnant sur le jardin. Une fois dehors, un silence plana entre les deux sorciers qui regardaient dans deux directions différentes. Ils avaient bel air ainsi. Hermione mordait sa lèvre, ses mains dans les poches de son short pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle tremblait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit? » se demanda-t-elle mentalement alors qu'elle tourna son regard, ainsi que son visage vers le rouquin qui fit de même au même moment.

\- Fred…

Hermione allait se lancer, oui, il était temps. Mais, elle n'en eut pas le temps, non, ses paroles furent étouffées par les lèvres du rouquin qui vinrent se déposer sur les siennes. D'abord tendrement, puis, avec plus d'insistance. Hermione plongea alors ses mains dans ses cheveux, attirant alors sa nuque vers elle, pour que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent un peu plus sur les siennes. Elle était aussi débutante qu'heureuse d'être ici, à ce moment. Elle en avait tellement rêvée.

Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Au moins depuis sa cinquième année. Elle ne désirait pas Ron comme tout le monde le pensait. Non, Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour Fred depuis des années. Des mois, des jours, des heures, des secondes. Tout son être désirait le rouquin. Elle voulait lui appartenir comme elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne.

Elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre, cliché n'est-ce pas, mais pourtant c'était bien vrai.

Leur baiser s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux eut besoin de respirer comme toute personne normale. Alors, ils se séparèrent sans rester loin l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait toujours ses mains dans ses cheveux et Fred, lui, ses mains trônaient sur les joues de la brune. Ils se regardèrent alors, avant que la brune n'esquisse un sourire, un sourire bien vite retourné par le rouquin.

-Je…

-« Chut. »

Fred se pencha alors de nouveau vers elle pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau, passant alors un bras autour d'elle pour la soulever légèrement dû à leur grande différence de taille. Et, ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident d'allez se coucher, heureux d'avoir enfin pu faire taire leur désir l'un pour l'autre.

 **(…)**

Le mariage était dans une heure, Hermione comme Fred n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir une seconde pour elle. Ni, pour le voir, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Ils n'avaient pas parlés de la veille au soir et elle se refusait de partir sans lui avoir parlé.

Alors, elle se dépêcha de bouclé ses cheveux, enfiler sa rose qu'elle noua avec l'aide de Ginny. Et une fois prête, elle dévala les escaliers vers la chambre des jumeaux. Par chance ou un fait exprès elle ne trouva que Fred dedans. Elle referma alors la porte derrière elle, essoufflée mais cette fois-ci elle ne se défilerait pas.

\- Fred, comme tu le sais nous partons les garçons et moi ce soir après le mariage et je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire ce que je ressens. Je… Vous avez tous cru que je voulais être avec Ron, peut-être parce que je l'ai laissé penser ? Peut-être parce que c'est le cas pour lui. J'étais jalouse, tellement jalouse de toutes les filles que tu avais à ton bras. Chaque jour, chaque semaines, j'avais comme l'impression que tu ne me voyais que comme la copine de ton petit-frère, la miss je sais tout de Poudlard. Le rat de bibliothèque. Et pourtant, pourtant dis moi que je me suis voilée la face, que nous deux cela peut être ? Que cela peut marcher, je t'en supplie Fred… Dis-moi que tu seras là quand je reviendrais. Dis-moi que nous sortirons vivants de cette guerre et que nous serons ensembles. Promets le moi.

A bout de souffle, la brune avait les bras le long de son corps, son regard vrillant les prunelles du rouquin qu'il s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel, Hermione. Tu es juste et tu seras toujours trop bien pour moi. Mais, je prends le risque. Et je te promets, je serais là. »

Elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais les larmes avaient pris possession de ses prunelles mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les laisser joncher sur son visage. Elle fut occupée à s'accrocher au rouquin qui avait laissé tomber la mise de sa cravate. De nouveau ses mains gagnèrent ses cheveux pour ne plus les quitter. Ses lèvres embrassant, chérissant, dévorant celles de Fred. Elle voulait s'ancrer de ce souvenir. Se dire que ce n'était que les premiers et que bientôt, ils seraient ensembles sans avoir besoin de regarder derrière leurs épaules.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 **_Juste avant la grande guerre._**

Hermione après avoir pénétré dans le château avec l'aide d'Abelforth et de Neville elle avait rejoint tous les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient aussi arrivés. Tous savaient, ils savaient que la grande guerre n'allait pas tarder. Que Voldemort serait bientôt là, aux portes du château et que leur avenir n'appartenait plus qu'au futur.

 **(…)**

Juste avant que tout n'éclate avant qu'Hermione ne parte à la recherche d'un crochet de basilic, elle était aller retrouvé Fred, l'éloignant de tous. De George. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent alors, devant tous, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, c'était bien trop long à ses yeux. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur, de savoir que oui, il était là. Il l'avait attendu.

\- Tu es là.

\- « Je te l'avais promis. »

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis, bien trop vite de la bouche de la brune si bien qu'elle en mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, elle n'osa même plus le regarder. Ce n'est que lorsque Fred la força à lever le menton qu'elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui.

-« Je t'aime aussi, Mione. »

-Tu me promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ?

-« Je te promets, nous nous retrouvons à la fin. »

Hermione hocha son visage, il n'était pas temps de pleurer, non, ils auraient tout le temps pour faire cela après. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se faire tirer par le bras par Ron. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Fred qui lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

Et, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Vivant.

* * *

 **_Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, après la mort de Fred._**

Hermione comme tous les matins se trouvaient au cimetières qui était présent dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Là, où repose les sorciers tombés lors de la grande guerre. Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe malgré le temps froid, malgré qu'elle ne sentait plus son fessier.

Elle regarda cette pierre tombale, si triste, si … Insipide. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle avait beaucoup trop pleurer . Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire.

\- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as promis d'être là, et maintenant, maintenant tu es mort et je suis ici et pas toi. Tu m'as abandonné.

Hermione savait qu'elle était injuste, que ce n'était pas de la faute de Fred mais elle était encore dans cette phase du deuil qui est le déni. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle ne dormait plus, elle faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Et surtout pas George. La dernière fois que ce dernier c'était présenté devant elle, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, elle était devenue totalement folle.

Il était bien trop Fred sans être lui. Non, Fred était tombé, il était mort, mort, jamais elle ne le reverrait. Jamais ils n'auront cet avenir ensemble. Ils n'auraient rien. Juste le souvenir d'un fantôme et d'une promesse vaine.


End file.
